A Remarkable Birthday
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: A one shot of some sorts, basically it's Trucy's birthday in one week and Apollo wants his sister to have an amazing birthday, can he do it? So yeah set in the DD timeline, hope you enjoy!


A Remarkable Birthday

**A/N: So I'm stopping with putting title's in my story after this one. And other news, I am going to update Turnabout Love ****Very ****soon so stayed tuned. Also I recently have been replaying most of the AA games (even Miles Edgeworth Investigations and the Japanese versions, kanji is so hard to read!) so if you want to request a story (with or without OC's) feel free to! And now on to the story, mild fluff, humor, and randomness.**

**Disclaimer (Because why not XD): I do not own Ace Attorney or Capcom, or Athena Cykes: Ace Attorney, Apollo Justice 2 and the new AA game that takes place in the past would be out on 3ds, ds and wii already.**

-o-o-

It was any normal day at the Wright Anything Agency; Phoenix was working on some cases while Athena and Apollo went and got Eldoon's for everyone.

Juniper and Apollo were dating.

Athena and Simon were dating.

Phoenix and Maya were dating.

Klavier and Ema were sort of dating.

Trucy was with her mother on tour.

And finally Pearl was at Hazukura Temple training.

"Boss we're back!"

"Welcome back guys."

Athena set down the food and Apollo went and got everyone.

"Should we call Trucy and say hi?" Maya asked before sitting down.

"I don't see why not." Phoenix replied to his girlfriend happily.

Maya pulled out the laptop that Phoenix had gotten her a while ago and called Trucy on Skype.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hi Trucy, how are you and Thalassa?" Phoenix asked his daughter.

"We're good daddy! We just finished the tour, so I'll be home next week."

"That's great Trucy! Also, Pearls says hello."

"Tell her I say hi back!"

"I will."

"Boss can Apollo and I talk to Trucy alone?"

"Sure, Maya and I will be outside."

"Alright!"

They left then Athena and Apollo turned back to the screen.

"What did you guys need to talk to me about?"

"Well you'll be here before your birthday right?"

"Yep! I can't wait to see you all!"

"Well umm, Apollo you say it…"

"Pearl won't be down here…"

"What?! My best friend won't be there?!" Trucy said looking as if she wanted to cry.

"It's because she's training… I told Thalassa but she didn't have the heart to tell you…" Athena said feeling sort of guilty.

Trucy just decided to smile, "It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I see Pearly at school all the time, and since summer's almost over I'll see her soon."

"_Trucy can I speak to Apollo and Athena for a moment?"_

"Sure mom!"

Trucy went and started practicing magic while Thalassa chatted with the two lawyers, "Athena, are you sure Pearl isn't going to be there?"

"I'm sure of it Thalassa… I feel bad for Trucy though."

"Mom, we'll try to get Pearl down here for Trucy's birthday."

Athena turned to look at her partner, "We will?"

"Yes we will Athena! You can count on us mom!"

"Thank you Apollo, I'll keep it a secret from Trucy."

"Let me go get Mr. Wright and Maya." Athena said and got her boss and his girlfriend.

"Hello Thalassa." Maya and Phoenix said happily.

"Hello Mr. Wright, Ms. Fey."  
"Thalassa, is Trucy okay? She was here about five minutes a-." Thalassa wouldn't let Phoenix finish his sentence.

"She's fine Mr. Wright."

"O-okay…"

"Nick, trust Thalassa!"

"Yeah Mr. Wright! It's not like our normal Step ladder and ladder debates." Athena said after Maya.  
"Well I must go; Trucy and I need some rest, goodbye Apollo, Athena, Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey."

"Bye Thalassa." They all said and hung up.

"We have to get Pearls down here."

"I'll call after we eat, Pearly will only answer if I call."

"Alright Maya, well let's eat!" Athena said happily.

They finished eating about ten minutes later, "Let me call Pearly."

"Alright Maya, also Athena, Apollo clean up the office please."

"You got it boss!"

"Ugh."

-o-o-

Maya dialed Pearl's phone number.

"_Hello, this is Pearl Fey."_

"Hey Pearly it's me!"

"_Mystic Maya! How are you?_"

"I'm good, how's your training going?"

"_I just finished training yesterday; I might come down in a few days._"

"Awesome! Oh and Trucy's birthday is in a week, would you be able to stay down here till then?"

"_I'll ask Sister Bikini."_

"Alright."

"_Sister Bikini can I go visit Mystic Maya?"_

"_**Sure Pearl, I'll let Sister Iris know too."**_

"_Thanks!"_

"I'll see you next week then Pearly?"

"_Yep! Bye Mystic Maya!"_

"Bye Pearly!" She said and hung up.

'This is going to be one heck of a week…' She thought and sighed.

-o-o-

"Hello Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick."

"Hey Pearls."

"Pearly! Hi!"

Pearl set down her bags and hugged Maya, "How have you been Mystic Maya?"

"I've been great Pearly! How about you?"

"I've been busy, but great!"

"Nick, don't be rude say hi to Pearly!"

"Hi Pearls." Phoenix said not looking up from his work.

Phoenix's phone started to ring, "One second girls."

"Okay Nick."

"Hello this is Phoenix Wright."

"_Daddy! I'm in town right now."_

"Really? I thought you and Thalassa were still in Germany."

"_We got a plane back."_

"Well Maya, Apollo, Athena and I are all here waiting for you."

"_I wish Pearl was there too."_

"When will you be here?"

"_In about ten minutes."_

"Alright, see you then."

"_Bye daddy!" _She said and hung up_._

"I'm calling the fop and Ema over." Apollo said happily.

"_Prosecutor's office, Ema Skye speaking."_

"Hey Ema its Apollo."

"_Oh hey Apollo! What's up?"_

"Can you and Klavier come to the office?"

"_Sure, we'll be there in a few._"

"Bye Ema." He said and hung up.

"Their coming."

"Great!"

Five minutes later Klavier and Ema were at the office, "Hey everyone!"

"Hey Ema, Klavier." The other people in the room said happily.

They all sat down and Ema handed Apollo the present she got for Trucy, "I got her a necklace."

Klavier did the same as Ema, "I got Fraulein Trucy a Gavinners cd."

"I got her a bracelet." Athena said happily.

"I got her a camera." Maya said with a smile.

"I got Trucy-dono a new dress…"

"I got Trucy some fruits from my grandmother's garden."

"One word, money." Phoenix said smiling.

"What did you get her Mr. Polly?"

"I got Trucy, an old family photo…"

"Apollo, that's so sweet of you!" Everyone said happily.

"Thanks…"

They set up the office quickly and it looked amazing, "Herr Forehead, how did you get the photo?"

"I got it from my mother, okay."

Thalassa walked in the door, "Trucy is outside."

"Let's get ready then." Phoenix said and sat down.

Apollo shut the lights off and everyone sat somewhere different.

"I'm back everyone!"

"Welcome back." Everyone said normally.

"Why is it so dark?" She said and turned on the lights.

"Happy birthday Trucy!" Everyone said happily.

"Thanks guys!"

Everyone gave Trucy her presents except for Apollo who didn't know what Trucy would say.

"Polly are you okay?"

"I'm fine Trucy. But can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure Polly!"

They walked outside and Apollo handed his half sister the picture, "I hope you like it."

She looked at the picture and smiled, "I love it Polly!"

"You do?"

"Of course I do!"

She hugged her older brother and smiled, "This has been the best birthday ever, thanks to you Polly."

"C'mon let's go inside, everyone's waiting."

"Lead the way Polly."

They walked inside and ate cake with everyone, both of them happy as ever.

**A/N: Yeah Trucy's birthday ftw, I just decided to have it in DD time cause I can lol. I hope you enjoyed! ~Kirby**


End file.
